


Как две капли воды

by Akitosan, fandom Jin Guangyao 2020 (JinGuangyao)



Category: Gintama, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Postmodernism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinGuangyao/pseuds/fandom%20Jin%20Guangyao%202020
Summary: AU, в котором Кацура Котаро — брат Цзинь Гуанъяо и он его обязательно спасёт!
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Семинар по спецтеме





	Как две капли воды

**Author's Note:**

> Идея фика основана на том, что в японской аудиопостановке «Mo Dao Zu Shi» Цзинь Гуанъяо озвучивает сейю Кацуры Котаро.
> 
> Задание: [SCP-4636 - Сознаться, я должен сознаться.](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4636)

Мама была совсем плоха. 

Еще вчера она металась в бреду и бормотала: «Сознаться, сознаться, я должна сознаться… Дунъин… Гуй… Нет, не забирайте его у меня…». Сегодня она молчала и не реагировала на робкие попытки сына привлечь внимание.

Мэн Яо обтер ее лицо, подал лекарство и воду. Руки его тряслись от усталости: матери необходимо было лечение, и он трудился днем и ночью, чтобы свести концы с концами. Он задремал рядом с ее постелью, как вдруг она позвала:

— А-Яо. 

Она смотрела на него ясным взглядом, давно забытым, и слабо улыбалась.

— А-Яо, — она говорила тихо, но отчетливо. — Я должна тебе сознаться… кое в чем. Ты можешь меня возненавидеть за это, но я должна.

Он молчал, успокаивающе гладил ее холодные руки. Мама снова бредила: как это он ее возненавидит? 

— У тебя есть брат, А-Яо. Он живет на далеком острове Дунъин. Роды были тяжелые. Ты появился, и я впала в забытье. Но когда тебя уже обмыли, и сердце мое наполнилось радостью, снова начались схватки и у меня родился еще один сын. Я испугалась, разум мой был затуманен. Из-за того, что я решилась родить, на меня косо смотрели. Одного ребенка я бы смогла воспитать, но двоих никто бы не потерпел. Хозяйка велела мне выбрать, кого утопить: тебя или его, но тут вмешался случай. Среди клиентов был один господин из Дунъина, он услышал про «лишнего» ребенка — так они говорили о твоем брате, и попросил отдать его на воспитание. Между смертью и жизнью в чужой стране вдали от нас, его семьи, я выбрала второе. Теперь ты ненавидишь меня, сынок?

— Теперь я люблю тебя еще больше, — ответил Мэн Яо. — Сколько же тебе пришлось пережить. Но зачем ты решила рассказать мне об этом?

— Если вдруг случится беда, и твой отец не примет тебя, А-Яо, то поезжай в Дунъин, найди благородного господина Гуя. Там ты найдешь и брата.

— Как же я узнаю его?

— Вы похожи как две капли воды. А еще… у него будет твой голос.

*** 

Когда Цзинь Гуанъяо впервые посетил Дунъин, он уже не был наивным ребенком. Он знал, что не так-то просто найти в чужой стране человека, потребуется приложить много усилий. Вот только он не был уверен, что его брат вообще знает о нем. Поиски ни к чему не привели: никого по фамилии «Гуй» он так и не нашел. Возможно, тот человек назвался выдуманным именем.

Цзинь Гуанъяо не завидовал брату. Он был искренне уверен, что брата его усыновила достойная семья, и он ведет достойную жизнь. Брат его не знал своей настоящей матери, а значит, никто никогда не оскорбил его ни словом, ни делом. 

Иногда Цзинь Гуанъяо задумывался о том, что мог бы быть на месте брата, тогда бы он прожил другую жизнь, вдали от боли, интриг и унижений, но и вдали от матери, которую он любил всем сердцем. О многом сожалел Цзинь Гуанъяо, но только не об этом. Мать была и оставалась для него самым дорогим человеком.

***

Цзинь Гуанъяо вспомнил признание матери в храме богини Гуаньинь: тогда, когда остался один, и казалось, что гибели ему уже не избежать.

Он подумал, что вот, теперь все. Все его деяния привели к тому, что он никогда не увидит своего брата. Но вдруг поднялся вихрь. Из-под земли вылетело нечто, вырвавшее Цзинь Гуанъяо из рук врага. Странные звуки заполнили Храм и остановили лютого мертвеца, бывшего когда-то Не Минцзюэ. Это была не флейта, не гуцинь, а что-то невообразимое. 

Владелец инструмента был полностью поглощен исполнением песни огромной заклинательской мощи. 

— Если хочешь успокоиться, успокойся прямо сейчас, йо!  
Если хочешь успокоиться, успокойся прямо сейчас, Зура!  
Зура, тебе нужно больше обращать внимания на свой стиль, йо!  
Если хочешь поменять свой стиль, меняй прямо сейчас, Зура!  
Джой фор джой! Джой фор джой!

Этот удивительный заклинатель восседал верхом на белом мече, напоминающем большую утку, и его странный инструмент играл сам по себе, а он лишь читал заклинание.

Не Минцзюэ от этих звуков совершенно успокоился, во взгляде его появилась ясность рассудка. Но Цзинь Гуанъяо больше на него не смотрел. Он смотрел на своего спасителя, буквально вырвавшего его из рук смерти.

Этот человек был одет в странные одежды белого и синего цвета, а лицо его напоминало лицо статуи богини Гуаньинь, лицо его матери.

— О, мой дорогой брат! — тем временем вещал этот удивительный заклинатель. — Не нужно так ужасаться моему эффектному появлению! Сейчас я вколю тебе антидот, и мы отправимся за море! Надеюсь, никто не возражает?

Все молчали, пораженные этим внезапным появлением. 

— Брат? — переспросил Цзинь Гуанъяо. Спаситель тем временем вколол ему в обрубок руки тонкую иглу, после чего боль начала утихать. — А это белое нечто — твой меч?

— Это не меч, а всего лишь… Элизабет, как там тебя? Илишабай! А это магнитофон, без магнитофона я не могу читать кацурэп, а кацурэп благотворно действует на лютых мертвецов и возвращает им сознание! А я наконец тебя нашел после стольких лет! Я Кацура Котаро, твой брат. А, да, можешь называть меня Гуй Сяотайлан, пока не привыкнешь к новому произношению.

Цзинь Гуанъяо мало что понял из этой речи.

— Ты прилетел за мной из Дунъина?

— Нет, конечно, мы с Илишабай приплыли за тобой из Японии. Не волнуйся, тело нашей матери в безопасности, на корабле, на котором мы с тобой уплывем. Ну, тебе нужно с кем-то проститься?

Цзинь Гуанъяо встретился взглядом с Лань Сичэнем и покачал головой.

Здесь его более ничего не держало.

На корабле его брат Гуй Сяотайлан подробно рассказал ему о том, как безуспешно искал его долгие годы. Его голос был удивительно похож на голос самого Цзинь Гуанъяо… нет, Мэн Яо. 

— Мы плывем в самое безопасное место в Дунъине, на Сосновую гору. Мой наставник хочет с тобой познакомиться. Ну и он сможет восстановить твою руку, что тоже неплохо! Чувствую в тебе дух Джой, но об этом потом!

Мэн Яо молча кивнул. Его не покидало чувство, что он случайно обрёл всё то, что давно искал: любовь и понимание просто из-за того, что он есть. 

***

Это случилось в лунную ночь. Они прижимались друг к другу, чтобы согреться. И бабушка сказала:

— Я должна сознаться тебе, Котаро. Ты был усыновлен.

Бабушка рассказывала путаную историю о далекой стране, где однажды ночью ее сын проходил мимо веселого дома и услышал о женщине, что родила двойню. Ей приказали выбрать, какого ребенка оставить, а какого утопить. Он попросил отдать ребенка ему.

— И так мы обрели радость, — с печальной улыбкой на лице проговорила бабушка. — Но твой брат остался за стеной среди страшных людей, готовых убить младенца за то, что он родился на свет. Твой отец сказал, что вы были похожи как две капли воды. И что если твоего брата не признает отец, то горько ему придется.

И много лет спустя, когда бабушки уже не было, а Кацуру взял на воспитание бессмертный отшельник с Сосновой горы, он представлял себе, что где-то там в мире живут мать и брат. Он искренне верил, что мать и брат сейчас живут с отцом, отец конечно же признал их. Ну а Кацура добьется успеха здесь и сможет встать на ноги самостоятельно.

Его отец был убит на войне, бабушка умерла на его руках, когда они скитались, изгнанные из родного дома, а жену отца он никогда не видел.

Он верил, что станет достойным той, другой семьи, и когда-нибудь обязательно встретится с ними.

***

Бессмертный с Сосновой горы сказал:

— А что, если брат твой не будет достойным тебя?

И ответил Кацура:

— Но учитель, нас родила одна мать и мы похожи как две капли воды.

— Сходство во внешности не значит сходства в мыслях и действиях, — строго заметил учитель. — Брат твой скорее всего прошел через тяжелые испытания, и душа его может быть как светлой, так и темной. Если он встанет на темный путь, что ты будешь делать?

— Возьму его за руку и переведу на другую сторону.

— Но пойдет ли он с тобой на другую сторону? Темный путь легче.

— Если он встанет на темный путь, то рано или поздно все откажутся от него, — изрек Кацура. — Кем же я буду, если не протяну ему руку помощи, когда все отвернутся от него? Смогу ли я зваться заклинателем-самураем?

И тогда бессмертный отшельник улыбнулся. Он понял, что вырастил достойного ученика.

— Ну тогда спускайся с горы и найди своего брата. И если ему понадобиться моя помощь или же увидишь, что... уже ничего нельзя сделать, то приведи его ко мне.

И Кацура склонил голову в знак согласия.


End file.
